Kahn
Kahn "Toni" is one of the only animals from the human world in the series. He is a cat, and the pet of the Bacon family. He is also the former king of India in the animal dimension. Kahn has brown fur with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes. He makes a small appearance in 'Kung Fu Humans ', but makes a much bigger appearance and is fully introduced in 'Not Just A Cat'. Family and Backstory Kahn was once married to the goddess of joy and former queen of India, Shangari, who came to the animal dimension in the form of a cat. His daughter is Seraphiniaph, formerly a villain, the current queen of India. His son-in-law is Jarube, current king of India. Kahn was born as a prince of India in India in the animal world. His parents were the prince of India and his wife and personal assistant. Kahn was born during a huge war, and his parents were off fighting in the war most of the time. The servants of the royal palace took care of him. On Kahn's first birthday (in cat years, that is), the war ended. His biological mother died in the war, so did his grandparents. His father, now the king of India, married another woman, a cat named Tatiana. Tatiana had a best friend, also a cat, named Seraphiniaph. One day, Tatiana introduced Kahn to Seraphiniaph's adopted daughter, a cat named Shangari. Shangari was around Kahn's age, and fell in love with Kahn the day they met. Shangari was also very skilled at Kung-Fu. She'd grown up in The Jade Palace, learning the art from Shifu and Oogway. Seraphiniaph and Tatiana knew that Shangari loved Kahn. They spoke to the king about it, and the king of India decided that the two were perfect for each other, and that they should be married, making Shangari next in line to be queen. Kahn didn't want to marry someone he'd just met, but after a few months, he began to love Shangari. A year or so later, after Seraphiniaph had died, Kahn and Shangari had a daughter, their first child, and named her Seraphiniaph, after Shangari's adoptive mother. They called the child 'Sera' for short. By then, Shangari had told Kahn that she was a goddess, which made Kahn just love his wife more. Shangari and Sera grew very close together as the days went by. Shangari taught Sera all she knew about Kung-Fu, turning Sera into a very skilled warrior When Sera was 2 human years old (a teenager in cat years), Shangari told Kahn that she was leaving India to go back to China, wanting to learn more Kung-Fu and to learn how to defend her family more. Sera had no clue of this. A few days after Shangari left, Kahn told Sera that Shangari had left for a few years. Sera was furious and blamed Kahn for letting Shangari leave, engaging in battle with her father. Sera won the battle, knocking Kahn unconscious. When Kahn woke up, he was in an alley in the human world. A woman found him and took him to an animal shelter, where he was adopted by the Bacon family. The rest is explained in the story Not Just A Cat.